To learn to trust again - Digimon
by MangaLoverKri2000
Summary: Daisuke that pretends that she's a boy ran to the computer room when she hears almost every digidestined saying bad things about her and she quit the team. Suddenly a portal opens and sucks her in. At the same time the older digidestined talks about their first leader. Female Daisuke
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic on .

I own nothing.

Daisuke who was also called Davis to withhold the secret that she is a girl ran down the hall to the computer lab with DemiVeemon in her backpack.

'Yes! I'm finally on time by 20 minutes to spare 'she thought as she arrived but stopped when she heard some voices.

"Where is Davis it's like the fifth time he's late this week" she heard Yolei say.

'What, firstly I'm 20 minutes early, and secondly, I've just come too late once earlier this week, and it was because of football training'

"What are you talking about, it is only the second time the other times it was you," said Cody.

"Come on, he's always late," said Kari to Daisuke's surprise.

'Huh, I trusted her and saw her as a friend and even a sister'

"Yes, and he trusted that Ken too simply" said Tai.

'I looked up to him and Ken should get a second chance' thought Daisuke and got tears in her eyes.

"And we must always save him" said TK.

'It's me who always have to save you'

"Why are we even wating for him?" asked Matt.

"Becuse if we would go without him he would just follow suit" said Joe.

"Yes" chimed all except Cody.

"To put it short Davis is useless" said Yolei.

"Yes" chimed all again except Cody.

'So that's what they think about me' thought Daisuke and wrote a note and put it in the window to the computer lab with the goggles given to her by Tai first time she went to the digital world and walked away. All of the sudden it came up a portal out of nothing and sucked her in.

With the gang.

"What is this?" asked Tai and gasped.

"Everybody you must see this" he said.

"What is it?" asked the others.

"It's a letter from Davis and his goggles" said Tai and everyone gasped.

"What does it say?" asked Kari.

"It says:

Dear Digidestined. I am writing this message to tell you that I quit the team, I heard what you said about me and it seems like you're all better off without me. I also want to say I'm sorry I'm 20 minutes too soon, too late once this week because of football training and for that I save you almost every day. I thought I had finally got some friends, not even my family cares about me and I looked up to some of you and even thought some of you as a sibling for example Kari.

Goodbye Davis and DemiVeemon.

PS Thanks Cody because you were there for me.

"What! He listened and just leaves us!" cried Yolei.

"He seems to have been crying, it's tears on the paper" said Kari.

"YOU ARE JUST BIG BULLIES YOU GOT HIM TO LEAVE THE TEAM!" Cody screamed to everyone's surprise. 

What do you think?

What do you think happend to Daisuke.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Hallo sorry for the long wait I've tried but came up with good ideas for new fanfics and have not had insperation(sorry if I spelled that wrong) Sorry for the OOC but it will be explained

I do not own Digimon

–-

With Daisuke

Daisuke woke up and discovered that she was in an unknown location.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"It is more accurate to say would be when I am" a voice said.

"Who are you? And what do you mean? "

"I'm Timeangelmon also called Digimon angel of the time and the answer to your second question is that I've taken you back in the time at which the first Digidestined began their journey in order to help them so they will not be killed by some Digimon "said Timeangelmon and stepped forward. She looked like Angewomon but her wings were gold with some silver and she had a rod with an clock.

"But they did after all of that on their own before." Said Dai (I call her Dai because it gets so hard to always write Daisuke all the time).

"No, they did not, they just told you out of their stories," said Angel (I call Timeangelmon Angel for the same reason that I call Daisuke Dai and Angel looks just like an angel).

"I have a solution, we call you Daisuke Digi, Digi thus for Digimon and I'll make your hair longer because they think you're a guy in the future so they will only see similarities between Daisuke Digi and Davis Motomiya but never think they are the same person as I see it for otherwise they are very good at acting." said Angel.

"OK, but how do I get into the camp, and where is DemiVeemon?" Asked Dai when she discoverd DemiVeemon was gone.

"I have already signed you up for the camp under the name Daisuke Digi and DemiVeemon lies in your bag." Said Angel.

"Daishuke how are you and where are we?" asked DemiVeemon.

"The more accurate term is when we are like Angel said here and is it OK if I call you Angel Timeangelmon, it's easier." said Dai.

"It's okay if I may call you Dai, it sounds cuter." said Angel.

"Okay, and the answer to your question Vee I feel good and we've gone back in time to when Tai first went to the Digital World to help them so they do not get killed." said Dai.

"Okay." said Vee (I will call Veemon Vee in all forms).

"You are taking it better than I thought." said Angel.

"Oh, am used to strange things happening, but a question what are we gonna do with my D-3?" said Dai.

"I can give you an extra Digidevice which is similar to the old one and while I remember you may not Digievolve if there isn't an emergency situation or everyone else has Digievolve for them to be able to fend for themselves, and you must not use Digi Armor and you must not tell them you are from the future. Now run away so you don't miss the collection." told Angel and Dai ran away with Vee in her bag.

"See you." said Dai and Vee.

"I'll keep an eye on you." said Angel.  
–-

Bye see you later.

Please review and fav.

For your information those who don't like my plot or my fanfic you don't need to write that you don't like how I write, my plot or anything becuse I don't care I read the reviews but I don't really care about the bad reviews if you don't like my fanfic DON'T READ IT and to you who give me good reviews THANK YOU3 they make my day better. And for you who don't like my fanfic IT'S LIKE MY FIRST STORY I'VE ONLY DONE ONE ONE-SHOT BEFORE! I'm new on of course I'm not the best at writing fanfics.

I only wanted to tell you that bye.


End file.
